Michael Morbius (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name Dr. Michael Morbius Alias the Living Vampire Status Occupation: Biochemist (Nobel Prize winner) Group Affiliation Midnight Sons, Legion of Monsters Origin Origin Transformed into a 'living vampire' First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man # 101 (1971) History Dr. Michael Morbius was a brilliant scientist working on blood diseases. After learning that he himself had a rare disease, his research reached obsessive levels. He began to study vampire bats. An accident during an experiment turned him into a being that resembled the vampires of lore. Morbius vowed to only prey upon criminals. Still, his actions normally cause him conflict with most other heroes, especially Spider-Man. He was hunted by Blade until Blade became aware of his plight. Likewise, Hannibal King is sympathetic to his cause, suffering a similar struggle with his own powers. Attempts to cure Morbius's condition have had little success. Characteristics Height: 5' 10 Weight: 170lbs Eyes Red; originally blue Hair: Black Skin: Chalk-white Powers Strength Level: Normally, Morbius, can lift about 1 ton.But if he has been well-fed, his strength level can increase up to a level similar to Spider-Man. Powers Morbius has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire. His draining of the Lilin Fang further altered his physiology. Morbius has enhanced strength and durability as well as healing. He has excellent night vision as well as an enhanced sense of smell. He also possesses claws and fangs similar to those of vampires. Morbius is able to fly under his own power. He can transform into a mistlike form. Morbius is able to distend or stretch his body to fit through small openings or shift around attacks. This is painful for Morbius to do. Morbius is able to hypnotize others if they look directly into his eyes. Morbius is unaffected by religious symbols. A person bitten by Morbius can also become a "living vampire" if he does not take precautions. Limitations: Morbius must feed on blood. The longer he goes without feeding, the more likely he is to lose control. Morbius prefers to feed on corpses or criminals. If he is not careful, the victim will soon become a being similar to him. Sunlight burns Morbius severely. Although he does not seem to be as vulnerable to it as normal vampires, prolonged exposure is likely fatal. Morbius once used a serum based off of the Lilin Fang's blood to help control his urges, but that formed a separate evil personality that influenced him. Later on he was able to seperate the influence, which became the Lilin Bloodthirst. Appearances *Fear Vol. 1, No. 21 April 1974 *Fear Vol. 1, No. 24 October 1974; Featuring: Blade meeting Morbius *Marvel Two-In-One Vol. 1, No. 15 May 1976; Featuring: The Thing *The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol.1, No. 38 January 1980 *Fantastic Four Vol. 1, No. 315 June 1988; Featuring: Master Pandemonium *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1 No. 10 Mid November 1989 *Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 13-14 August-September 1991 ''Rise Of The Midnight Sons'' *'Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 1 September 1992'; Rise Of The Midnight Sons (part 3 of 6) *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1 No. 52-53 April-May 1993; Featuring: Nightmare *Nightstalkers Vol. 1, No. 9 July 1993 *Midnight Sons Vol. 1, No. 5 April 1994; The Beguiling; Featuring: Modred, Werewolf, Vengeance, Salomé, WildPride *Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 1, No. 8 February 1995 *Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 1, No. 10 April 1995 (cameo appearance) *'Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 32 April 1995 (final issue)' *X-Man Vol. 1, No. 24 February 1997; Featuring: Spider-Man *Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 77-79 February-April 1997 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Red Eyes Category:Copy Edit Category:Wikify